Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version)
Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version) is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Theme Park Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic 2.0 (Disneyland Updated). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The show is located at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater. An enormous mountain with surrounding trees is the set for the show. As the lights fade, a female voice gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For, in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy. Or, an exciting adventure! But beware -- nothing is more powerful than the imagination. For it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic -- a journey beyond your wildest imagination..." A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord as the chorus sings the intro. in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage in formal attire. He dances and conducts various water fountain effects as "Conductor Mickey" to the show's theme, until bringing up the giant water-mist screens, which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and a female voice sings the imagination theme. A giant, white flower appears on stage as animated blooming flowers appear on the projection screens. After, music of the jungle is played, the show transitions into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds,ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. These 2D black-light puppets make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and other black-light monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King run through the jungle in a short projection which transitions into a montage of clips of many classic Disney movies appearing in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. Jiminy Cricket appears in a bubble and pops it with his umbrella to get to his hat in a separate bubble. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into the flood scene from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". As Mickey looks around in the dark, a ship caught in a storm appears. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin on the water screens to a reprise of the theme. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively floating stage takes the foreground on the water. While in the foreground, LED lights on each floating stage turn from white to multicolored. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she runs to a cauldron, concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into the hag to turn Mickey's dream into a "Nightmare Fantasmic". Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, On the water screen, she invokes some of the most infamous Disney villains: *Ursula from The Little Mermaid *Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians *Scar from The Lion King *Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Jafar from Aladdin Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey (in his classic attire) to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him, hoping that the nightmare would end. But unfortunately, it only made matters worse, Jafar is transformed from a cobra into a powerful genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules) who mockingly summons Chernabog (Fantasia), summoning the spirits from the dead to his theme from "Fantasia". Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. All is quiet, until Tinker Bell appears and flies to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie riverboat approaches with sparks falling from the side. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from Steamboat Willie, revealing black and white Mickey in "Steamboat Willie" attire, controlling the boat.He summons a blast of fire which appears on stage as Maleficent's classic entrance-by-fire. She prepares Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, to deal with the powers of HER imagination. She rises into the air and the water screens show her transforming into a dragon as all the villains laugh maniacally at the powers of imagination. On stage, the 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon sets the waters ablaze breathing fire onto the river. Natural-gas piping allows the flames to burn on top of the water as they spread to take over the stage. Sometimes when the dragon is not present, Maleficent stays as herself, still with the evil powers and ignites fire on the moat not by her mouth, but by her glowing stick. She still gets destroyed the same way. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, faces the dragon, claiming "You may thing you're so powerful... well, uh...This is my dream!" He uses the powers of his imagination to conduct the water as he did at the beginning of the show and create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames. He pulls the sword from the stone which shoots sparks through the wall of water, defeating it, As the dragon screams, and as the water screens show all of the villains scream and explode. Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. As it glides past the audience, various Disney heroes appear aboard the riverboat, dancing with streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks and the chorus singing. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, fire, and pyrotechnic effects. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain as the Sorcerers Apprentice as fireworks, fire, lasers, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, there is a small explosion in the main center stage and Mickey simultaneously reappears in his formal attire from the beginning of the show. Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, as he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. On the last note of the musical score, bright low-level mines go off. The show is concluded. The audience is lit back up as a rendition of the theme plays as the exit music. Trivia *Bill & Ben, Stephen, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Melody, Tip, Dash, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon & Cornwall, The Seven Dwarfs, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Merlin, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, The Reluctant Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Capper, Captain Celaeno and her Parrot Pirate Crew, Princess Skystar, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Samurai Jack, Ashi, The Scotsman, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Queen Icicle, Freeze, Mr. X, The Dazzlings, Cozy Glow, Naga, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, The Troll, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip), The Storm King, Aku, Morgana, Undertow, Madam Mim, Mother Gothel, Clavius, Zelda, The Forbidden Arts, Sir Ruber, Reptilicus, Judge Doom and The Toon Patrol are guest starring in this film. *This film marks the debut of Capper, Captain Celaeno, her Parrot Pirate Crew, Princess Skystar and The Storm King from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Cozy Glow from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Queen Icicle, Freeze and Mr. X from Princess Knight, Clavius, Zelda and The Forbidden Arts from The Swan Princess Saga, and Reptilicus from Reptilicus film. *This is the first Thomas' Adventures film to guest star Hogwarts Adventure Crew (with the exception of Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, and BB-8). *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon A Time ''series (Which Thomas and his friends already knows Emma Swan and Killian Jones) and ''Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack Saga (Which Thomas and his friends already knows Samurai Jack, Ashi and The Scotsman and faced Aku). *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven will have an extension roll in this film due to their appearance in the real show during the updating floating bubbles scene. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Parks Films